


green eyes,you're the one that i wanted to find

by embertomyflame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, dno, floatin in a angst cloud, idk - Freeform, management suck ma d, need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embertomyflame/pseuds/embertomyflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know Haz? How do you know that management won't fire all of us and then send us to mars or some obscure planet where gay band members live because it isn't allowed it isn't normal and its completely fine and-"</p><p>Harry was laughing</p>
            </blockquote>





	green eyes,you're the one that i wanted to find

"How do you _know_ Haz? How do you know that management won't fire all of us and then send us to mars or some obscure planet where gay band members live because it isn't _allowed_ it isn't _normal_ and its completely fine and-"

Harry was laughing

. A deep,throaty laugh that caught Louis off guard because dammit he was trying to be serious.

Louis frowned at Harry, a whiny " _Hazzzzzz"_ that made Harry stop laughing and look at him, really look at him and realise that he was freaking out. Because why wouldn't he be? Why wasn't anyone else? In fact, Louis thought, it was about time for Liam to come storming in about how they should have been _careful_ because Liam understands probably more than anyone how hard it is for Louis and Harry and Liam has been called into almost as many meeting as _HarryandLouis_ have, with warnings about what would happen if word got out.

Which it has.

Word is out,pictures are out, Louis and Harry are out. Maybe, he could be handling this like Harry but he doesn't know what management have said because since one terse phone call half an hour ago they've been decidedly quiet. Which is worrying him more than anything.

The pictures are from a club in London, it had been the week after Harry's birthday and he hadn't been allowed to go to his own boyfriends 19th birthday party and he was so _beyond_ pissed off, that when Harry suggested going out to celebrate it a week later he'd agreed. Yes it was reckless but it was Harry and then they'd gone to the club and everything had been harryharryharry and then they'd gone to the toilets which, while not classy, was very harryharryharrrrrrry.

The pictures are not the kind they can deny either, graphic images of Louis pressed against a wall while a grainy figure sucks on his neck (Harry's always had a thing for towering over Louis) and there is just no way anyone will be buying the usual "just friends" excuse because fuck even he knows friends don't do that sort of thing. So they're sat here and he's freaking out about being sent to mars and being sent to texas which is almost as bad and he doesn't know what to do and harry isn't helping just holding Louis and being quiet and- the phone rings.

'Liam' comes up on the screen, and they begrudgingly answer not least because its his own career on the line. Predictably, in a nice i'm there for you way, the first he does is ask how they are and then launches into his famous "should have been careful" speech he has probably had written since forever ago like boot camp because then they were _HarryandLouis_ and not platonic normal friends.

Liam isn't very helpful though, he hasn't heard from management either he saw it on twitter. Louis mentally curses social networking, but then is he actually surprised? he doesn't think so. Liam agrees to get the boys over, because they have to do something he can't just sit here knowing the entire world is discussing his relationship in weird fangirl terms such as 'otp' (that's one true pairing, Louis was really rather smug when he found out he and Harry were the number one otp of any fanbase ever) and yes he should have seen this coming but its Harry.

And, as far as Louis is concerned when anything concerns Harry he's a gonner. always has been, head over heels straight away for a boy he met in the toilets with eyes that looked like a fucking _meadow_ shining in the sun (he always is poetic when talking about Harry) and they're greener than anything, well apart from Louis's face cause he was so nervous and stressed and nausea was overhwelming him all day oh my god.  And then he'd bumped into Harry, with the curly hair and endearing face. hair. He likes to wonder what Harry will look like when he's older, and sometimes when he's having really bad days and he's come home from a date with eleanor to an empty flat or Harrys out with another girl, he'll wonder if he and Harry will ever last long enough for him to find out what he'll look like when he's older.

But Louis doesn't like thinking about that because he's convinced he'll marry Harry one day, given the opportunity. Harry's still sat next to him, chewing on his thumb looking vaguely nervous but not really because he's sat next to Louis and Louis just being there is enough to reassure him and Louis loves that he can tell just from one look that Harry loves him, because they're one of 'those' couples. Who communicate with their eyes, not words. because while words are beautiful, sometimes a look can mean so much more.

Louis is really quite frankly scared about management because while he dreamt about being a popstar he didn't dream about someone having so much control over his life, and if he was ever to admit to anything it would be to fantasizing about being _normal_ and not famous and to just live _anywhere_ with Harry. because it was always Harry

 


End file.
